A cupid baby
by PenelopeMorgan
Summary: Set after 4x12 normal
1. Chapter 1

**A Cupid Baby.**

By PenelopeMorgan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 1**

Derek Morgan was holding little Henry in his arms. Garcia was in awe at the sight of Morgan with a baby in his arms.

"Still sticking to practicing?" Garcia's asked.

"Why, you offering baby girl?" He said raising his eyebrow in mischief.

"Maybe." Smiling at him.

"Hey, hey, hey, Henri does not need to here this at his age." JJ said seriously yet with a smile.

Everyone laughed at her comment. But no one knew if it was just innocent flirting or if it was an open offer. They all hung around with Henri for a while, before heading home. In the parking lot only Morgan and Garcia were left.

"Hey baby girl, want a ride home?"

"Yeah, Kevin got me in, but I guess he already went home."

"Alright come on then."

He smiled he loved driving his baby girl home; he loved spending time with her. But it had been a while, ever since she started seeing Lynch their time together became less and less. Halfway there he decided to ask her for some time.

"Hey baby girl, how about you come to my place and watch some movies, it's been so long since we got to spend some time together outside of work."

"Your right, I'll just warn Kevin that I will be out tonight."

He smiled and took the next turn to drive to his house and listened to her calling Lynch. He really missed spending time with her, ever since she started dating that Lynch guy, they barely even flirted anymore. And he didn't like it one bit, he missed her and deep down he knew he was jealous. Garcia didn't say to Kevin where or who she was out with.

"So what movie do you have in mind, sugar?" she asked when they entered his house.

"How about Sex and Mrs. X?"

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled.

"Alright then, why don't you get the DVD in the DVD-player and I'll make us some popcorn."

"Sure thing, sweetness."

He went to the kitchen to make the popcorn and to get some drinks, while Garcia went to the living room to put the DVD ready. She installed herself on the comfy couch with the remote. He arrived a couple of minutes later with the popcorn and some beer. He sat down next to her, putting his arm around her and she settled her head on his shoulder, pushing the play button on the remote. The movie started. By the end of the movie they started to talk about what the other thinks about the things that were said in the movie.

"So Hot Stuff, what do you think, Garters or pantyhose?"

"Garters, it is indeed sexy. What about you, baby girl, what do you wear?"

"You know me long enough, so guess."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, favorite and alerts. I still don't own CM. I love you here's chapter 2, tell me what you think, and if you want more.**

**Chapter 2**

"I'd go for garters."

"Wouldn't you like to know, Mon cher."

"Be careful with playing that game baby girl." He groaned.

"What game?" she asked with innocence and playfulness in her voice.

"Baby girl, don't start something you can't finish."

"Who says I'm not gonna finish it." She said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Baby girl, you sure you wanna go there? You've got Lynch waiting for you."

"I know, but I missed you, I missed this, our bantering, our flirting, our movie nights."

"I missed you too, Baby girl."

Looking in his eyes, she didn't know what came over her, she kissed him. What she definitely didn't expect was that he would kiss her back, with the same passion and lust that she felt. The kisses soon became heated and nothing else in the world existed but them, they made their way blindly to his bedroom where they collapsed on the bed, never separating their lips. It was like they couldn't stop themselves even if they wanted to. He started to unbutton her blouse, he kissed down her neck following down, kissing her new exposed skin, she moaned as he kissed her lips again and let his hands found their way to her shoulders and slide her blouse down her arms, her hands found their way under his shirt, she lifts it over his head and down his arms. They started kissing again, their hands roaming over each other's bodies. She started working on his belt while his hands worked on the zipper of her skirt. They were now both left in only their underwear. It only took a couple of seconds for them to be naked; he gently pushed her down on the bed, covering her with his body. He looked in her eyes as he entered her slowly. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked up speed.

Seconds later they found their release together. He rolled off of her; he pulled the covers over them before spooning with her. They fell asleep like this. When Derek woke up the next morning, he was lying on his back and Penelope was sleeping with her head on his chest. He smiled, he loved her so much and the night had been the best night he ever had. She started to stir.

"Morning princess."

"Morning."

When she started to get up it hit here that she slept with Derek Morgan last night.

"OMG, what did we do?"

"Baby girl, calm down."

"Derek, we slept together. I have a boyfriend."

"Baby girl, please."

"No, Derek, this should've never happened."

She was getting dressed, as Derek was trying to talk to her. She left the house saying this should never come out and that they should forget about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, here's chapter 3, tell me if you want more.**

**Chapter 3**

**2 months later**

Even though they both tried to forget that night, neither could. At work they acted normal, they still flirted with each other, they never mentioned that night. She was still dating Kevin, yet she was distant with him after the night she spend with Morgan. She had an appointment with the doctor because she has been nauseous for a couple of days now.

"Miss Garcia, how are you?"

"Nauseous. I've been for a few days now."

"Anything else?"

"Not really, a bit sleepy but I have unusual working hours."

"You sound like you're pregnant."

"That can't be, my gynecologist said I'd be very unlikely to be able to conceive."

"Let's get some blood and get it tested."

He took a sample of blood and put it in a plastic bag with the sheet of paper to tell the lab what needs to be tested.

"Alright, call me in 3 days; the results should be in by then."

"Thank you."

She left the doctor's office, and went to her apartment. After her OB/GYN had told her that the chances of conceiving would down to 1%, she thought she'd never have kids; her and Kevin had tried for a while, but gave up. Now there was a possibility that she was expecting a baby. She didn't know what to think, she wants be happy, but she doesn't want to be disappointed if the test came back negative. She'd didn't want to get her hopes up. She went back to work the next day as if everything was normal. By noon they had a new case. It kept her mind from wondering about the blood test. It was now the day of truth, the team wasn't back yet from their case.

"Doctor Jones' office."

"I was suppose to call today for my test results."

"Name?"

"Penelope Garcia."

"Ah, yes your results are in, I'll transfer you to Dr Jones."

"Miss Garcia, how are you doing?"

"I'm ok, I'm calling for the results." Her voice sounded nervous.

"Yes, well congratulations, you're going to be a mother. I suggest you see an OB/GYN as soon as possible."

"Yes, thank you."

She hung up to much in shock to say anything else. She was pregnant; it took her a few minutes to regain composure and to call her OB/GYN.

She got an appointment the next week.

The team was still on the case when she went to her appointment. She asked a tech to replace her for a couple of hours. She was nervous when she entered the waiting room.

"Miss Garcia?"

"Yes."

"Come on in."

"Hello Penelope, how are you?"

"Nervous."

"Let's see how the baby's doing."

The doctor puts the cold gel on Garcia's belly; she can see a distinctive human form on the screen. Then she puts the sound monitor on, a strong and fast heartbeat could be heard.

"The baby seems very well. And you seem to be somewhere along 9 weeks of pregnancy."

The doctor gave her a few pictures to take with her. It was only when she was home that it hit her, 9 weeks ago she slept with Morgan. She was pregnant with her best friend's baby. She had no idea what to do, but he had the right to know he was gonna be a father. How was she supposed to tell Derek he was going to be a father and tell Kevin he's not? She has no idea how to talk to either of them. She had time to think, and when the team would come back she'd talk to JJ. She continued the research for the case, but became distant towards Kevin.

"Office of all knowing."

"Hey baby girl, just calling to tell we are on our way home."

"Good, now I can get some decent sleep. Call or leave a message when you get home."

"I promise, goodnight crazy girl."

"Goodnight Hot stuff."

They hung up; Garcia turned off her babies and locked the door. She decided she would talk to JJ the next day. But half an hour after she got home, someone knocked at her door. When she opened it she saw Derek, she let him in but remained quiet.

"You alright baby girl?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You weren't there when we got back, you always wait for us. I got worried."

"I'm just tired, do you want a drink?" she offered.

"The same you're having."

She went to the kitchen and he went to sit on the couch that's when he saw the sonogram on the living room table. He picks it up and look and looks at it, it said Penelope Garcia 9 weeks and the date of today. When Garcia came back she saw him looking at the sonogram.

"What is this?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for the many alerts, favourites and reviews, sorry for the late updates. Keep telling me what you think of it. xxx**

**Chapter 4**

"Something I have to tell you."

She sat down next to him on the couch. She took a deep breath before starting to speak.

"This is your baby." She told him with a shaking voice.

"What! Your pregnant, … with my baby." He's eyes went wide.

"I just found out last week, but I only got an appointment with the OB/GYN today, so it's official I'm pregnant. I just don't understand how."

"Baby girl, I'm sure you know how babies are made."

"Yes, but the doctor said the chances that I'd be able to conceive are close to zero. And Kevin and I have been trying for months and nothing, and then one night with you and I'm pregnant."

"You once told me everything happens for a reason." He told me.

"Can you explain it to me than?"

"Sorry, baby girl. We're gonna have a baby." He smiled at the actual thought of having a baby with her. "Does Kevin know?"

"No, I just got back from the doctor's and figured out you were the father."

"What do you wanna do baby girl?"

"Derek, I wanna keep this baby, it might be my only chance. But I have to tell Kevin it's not his." I explained to him.

"Do you want me to be there when you tell him?"

"I don't know, I guess I do, I'm scared of how he will react."

"Don't worry I'm here to protect you and our baby." He hugged her close.

"I know you will."

They talked for another hour before Kevin came to her apartment.

"Kevin, I need to tell you something." She started tentatively.

She started the story from the night she slept with Morgan. When she said she was pregnant, he didn't know how to react. He had wanted kids with Penelope for so long, but it never had worked; now she was pregnant with someone else's baby. He didn't know whether to be angry or happy, he knew that she had wanted a baby and had trouble conceiving. He just sat there for a couple of minutes thinking of what to say.

"What do you want me to say, you slept with Morgan, and you got pregnant."

"Kevin, I'm sorry. I never meant to cheat on you, it just happened."

"I love you Penelope, but I knew that somewhere along the way this was bound to happen. Your heart belongs to him, it always has."

"I'm so sorry Kevin."

"You shouldn't be, I should've known better than to walk Derek Morgan's territory."

"Huh, what?" Garcia asked.

"At the tech pool, they draw straws to see who's gonna be the unfortunate one to have to talk to you. Because they're afraid of Morgan, they consider you Morgan's territory."

"That's the first I hear about it." Morgan says.

"That does explain why they always look terrified when they came to see me."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thank you all for the lovely reviews, I love you all, here's a new chapter. who wants more?**

**Chapter 5**

"I'll pack my stuff." And he went to the bedroom.

"Kevin, I didn't want it to happen this way. I'm sorry."

He just nodded and then went to pack his stuff from the bedroom and bathroom. Derek held Penelope's hand. They didn't speak until Kevin came back out and gave her the keys back.

"Take care of her Morgan, although I know you always do. Goodbye Penelope."

She watched him leave; she had no idea what to say to him. All she could feel was guilt, relief, love and sadness. The guilt towards Kevin, because she cheated on him, the sadness of seeing him go, the relief of having said the truth and the love for Morgan.

"You ok, baby girl?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think we should tell the team we're expecting a baby."

"Alright, do you want to tell them now or wait till the morning?"

"We'll tell them when we get to work in the morning. You should you go home, handsome."

"Are you sure you want me to leave? I can stay, I'll just sleep here on the couch."

"If you want to stay you can, but you the couch isn't very comfortable, we have long passed the phase were you sleep on the couch."

"I'll get my bag from the car, and then we can get some dinner."

"Ok, thanks Derek."

"Any time baby girl."

He left to get his bag and then draw a hot bath for Garcia. She took a bath while he made dinner. She came back out in some of his sweatpants and an overlarge shirt.

"You look cute."

"Thanks hot stuff, it's yours." She smiled.

"I knew I had seen that before."

"It's too big, and it's comfy."

"And you look sexy in it."

"Let's get started on dinner." He said before heading towards the kitchen.

She followed him. They ate in silence enjoying the taste of homemade food. After doing the dishes they grabbed a movie from the stack and cuddled up the couch.

"Feels good, doing this again."

"Yeah it does."

"Derek, I don't want you to feel obligated to stay with me because we're having a baby."

"Baby girl, I love you. Don't you ever think for a second that I'm doing this because I feel obligated, I'm doing this because I love you and this baby." He said watching her straight in the eyes and laid his hand on her stomach.

"I love you too, hot stuff."

He kissed her lightly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let her hands caress his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her more closely against him. He moaned when her hands snuck under his shirt.

"Baby girl. Let's go to the bedroom."

"Good idea."

They found their way upstairs and entered the bedroom still kissing, most of their clothing was lying in a trail that led to from the living room to the bedroom. Moaning as lips met skin, she lay on the bed before him.

"You're beautiful baby girl, and you're mine." He said and then started exploring her body with his hands and tongue. She started to moan as he hit her lower belly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long. But due to health issues and exams I was not able to write. Hoppe you guys en joy this chapter. xxx**

**Chapter 6**

The morning sun shines through the open curtains, enveloping the two lovers in a golden aura. Derek embraced his lover even tighter, loving the smell of her hair.

"Morning baby girl."

"Mhmm, I'll show you a good morning, hot stuff." She turned around, a huge smile on her face.

"I'm sure you will." He kissed her passionately, she responded eagerly to his touch. The heat started to rise as bodies started to be explored again.

Around noon the phone rang, Morgan got up and picked at the next ring.

"Morgan!"

"Morgan?, I thought I called Garcia." Emily said on the other end.

"You did Emily, she's resting."

"How is she doing?" Emily asked, worried about her friend.

"She's perfectly fine; the nausea seems to be over." Morgan explained.

"Good, could you tell her to come in, we've got a case, and she's coming with us."

"Ok, I'll tell her, we'll be there in 30."

He hung up, and stood up, walking to the bathroom. Garcia was in the shower. He lost his clothes and joined her.

"No time to take separate showers. Work calls." She groaned in response.

They showered quickly and got their bags, before leaving for work. Arrived there, they went to the conference room.

"What's the case?" Morgan asked when seated.

"Alaska, 3 bodies were found at the river side after the lake defrosted, all have similar wounds." JJ explained.

"Any leads?"

"Nothing so far." JJ told them.

"Alright everyone, wheels up in 30." Hotch told the team.

The team got ready, Morgan stopped by Garcia's office before joining the team on the plane. They discussed the victims and the disposal site. The wounds formed a certain pattern among the legs of the victims.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry for the long waiting time. But uniwork is piling up. Anyway happy St-Patrick's day. Enjoy this chapter, let me know if you want more.**

**xxx.**

**Chapter 7**

After a long day of analyzing bodies, patterns, houses and talking to family members the team went to their hotel. Morgan lay on his bed and called Garcia.

"Hey Handsome, how's the cold?"

"Very cold without you. Care to heat me up?" Morgan asked her with a smile.

"Oh handsome, I would love to heat you up. But you're so far away." She answered with mischief in her voice.

"I miss you, hearing your voice is the best thing right now."

"Sugar, you'll be home soon. But I can keep you entertained in the meantime."

"Give it to me."

The case lasted another 4 days, before the team was finally able to catch the UnSub. On the flight back, JJ and Hotch were working on the paperwork, Emily and Reid were playing a game of chess, Rossi was reading a book and Morgan was catching up some sleep.

A couple of hours later the plane landed in Virginia. Garcia was waiting for Morgan at his SUV. Morgan smiled when he saw her, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, baby girl." He hugged her with one arm.

"I'm glad you're home, and that everyone is safe."

"Let's get you home, sweetness." He sets his bag in the back, opens the door for Garcia before moving to the driver's seat.

The ride to his home was silent. Garcia was glad Morgan was finally back home, she had missed his closeness. Once home he took his bag and took Garcia's hand in his. He smiled at her; the last few days have been hell for him. Once inside he throws his bag in the corner and turns towards Garcia and kisses her passionately.

"God, I missed you baby girl."

She moaned at his hands roaming under her shirt up her back, he discarded the piece of clothing quickly wanting to get as little clothing between them as possible. He picked her up; she puts her legs around his waist as he carries her upstairs to the bedroom.

The next morning they were lucky there wasn't a new case waiting for them, so they could stay in till 10. The team decided to get breakfast together, Penelope ran to the bathroom for the third time in the past hour due to nausea.

"Some ginger tea might help." JJ suggested when Garcia came back to the table.

"Thanks for tip, I hope it'll work. Why do they call it morning sickness if it lasts all day?" Garcia complained.

"I know P. but the outcome of those little inconveniences is the most wonderful thing in the world." JJ told her a dreamy look on her face.

Garcia smiled at the thought of finally having her baby in her arms. She imagined what it would look like, a chocolate color with Derek's eyes. Perhaps a mini Derek.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: new chapter has finally arrived. I am so sorry to have kept you all waiting, but my muse has left me. hopefully the next chapter will come along soon. let me know what you think. love you all.**

**Chapter 8**

Garcia was 6 months pregnant and craved the spiciest foods imaginable. The team went out for dinner after a long and hard case.

"Baby girl, how can you eat that stuff?" Morgan asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"It's delicious." she answered before taking another bite.

"It's uneatable." He replied.

The team laughed at Morgan's facial expression as Garcia took another bite of her spicy food. The rest of the evening was spent relaxed and in a very good mood. The next morning the team was called away on a new case in Texas. 3 black men were found assassinated in front of their home, all slaughtered in the exact same way. Racial crime, signs where painted on the front door to state their intentions.

"The UnSub will continue. We need to get him before he gets to his new victim." Hotch said to the captain of the precinct.

"We have no suspect; those men had no enemies according to their families and neighbors." the man answered.

"We have a profile ready; we'll brief you and your men in a moment."

The captain gathered his men in the briefing room so that the BAU team could give their profile on the UnSub.

"We are looking for a white male between 20 and 40; he might have had antecedents with justice for racism. He most likely started practicing on animals. He probably goes to church and fits into society; he can be the guy next door. He might also have had family issues as a child even suffered abuse by a parent or relative."

"Is he local or integrated?" one of the officers asked.

"That is hard to tell, but he's probably local or has been living in the area for a long time, as he has to know the town through and through to be able to accomplish this kind of crime." Reid answered.

The police corps didn't have any more questions, so they were dismissed. Morgan decided to call Garcia and stepped into the office to have some privacy.

"Office of all knowing, how can I help you?" she answered.

"Hey baby girl, how are you two doing?"

"Missing you, hot stuff. The baby kicks when you're about to call."

"So I can't even surprise you anymore, someone warns you before I can." Morgan said in a teary voice.

"Oh, honey, I'm sure once little Morgan is born, you'll be able to again."

He smiled at that thought. Surprising his baby girl, even though it was already hard to do it as she always knows that it's him one way or another.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: I am so sorry for not updating earlier, but so many things have happened. but here's the new chapter. **

**love you all, **

**Chapter 9**

It's been 2 weeks since the team left for Texas, and they were no closer to getting home.

3 more victims have been found, but no trace of the killer, he is very meticulous in his handling, the bodies are always found in plain sight, yet no one has seen something out of the ordinary the night before or during the night.

"hey babygirl, tell me something good."

"Well my chocolate god, I have something good for you, listen to this." She connected the sound on her music player to the computer and pressed play so Morgan could hear. A constant but fast rhythm could be heard through the phone."

"baby girl, is that…" the tears started to form in his eyes."

"Yes sweat peaks; that is the heartbeat of our little pumpkin, strong as that of its daddy's." She answered.

"Oh, Baby girl, you have no idea how good that sound is." the rhythm he heard made him smile in this time of darkness. He had the feeling like this case is never going to end.

"We miss you hot stuff."

"I miss you too; hopefully I'll be able to come home soon. This case is driving us mad."

"I know handsome, we'll get this guy, I promise and then you'll all come home." her tone still sounded worried, the case was hard and the whole team suffered from it.

JJ missed her husband and son, although they talk every night on the phone it isn't the same, the same for Hotch who loved talking to his son, but would rather play with him in the park. Reid wanted to see his mother, Rossi just wanted to enjoy a good Italian meal with a glass of wine up in his cabin in the woods.

2 days later the team and the local authorities got a new lead in the case, the only downside to the new development was that Morgan was now next on the killer's list; he received a sealed letter at the reception of the hotel delivered by the mailman, no fingerprints except for Morgan's and the mailman's. The UnSub is meticulous. It didn't take long before Garcia found out, and was terrified. It took another week before they finally caught the guy. A white male, late 30s, who was thought the importance of race by his father. Not only black man were on his list but also people of different religion, and anyone with a disability. The man had serious psychological issues, he was locked behind bars and had psychological guidance within the prison. The man is too dangerous to leave him in a mental facility.

"Let me talk to him." Morgan said to the warden of the prison.

"Sir, I advise against it." the man simply answered.

"I know, but I want to talk to him, just for a minute."

"Ok, I'm just outside the door, call when you're done."

"Thank you." with that Morgan entered the man cell

The man was sitting on the small mattress in his cell, he looked up when he heard the slots move. When he saw who it was his eyes turned dark.

"GET OUT."

"No, making me leave is not going to give answers. Why did you kill those people, what did they do to deserve your hatred."

"They're of bad breading, or of lower rank race, just like you." the UnSub looked right into Morgan's eyes.

Morgan took a deep breath and let his mind wonder to Penelope in order to keep his calm.


	10. Chapter 10: troubles

**A/N: I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for the new chapter. Here it finally is. enjoy. xxx**

**Chapter 10**

The UnSub got put behind bars, and the team could finally get back home. On the plane, Hotch was finishing some paperwork, Emily and Reid were bickering about poker, JJ was talking to Rossi and Morgan was listening to his music, a composition Garcia made for him, sometimes he switch it to the sound of his baby's heart beating that Garcia send him on his tablet.

It was pouring rain when the landed at the home base, Garcia was waiting inside watching the plane make its way on the tarmac to the hangar where the team would get off and finally be home and safe again.

Morgan was the first to get off, wanting to see his baby girl so badly and ran to the door and saw the love of his life in front of him, a huge smile appeared on his face and hugged her when he got close to her. Kissed her passionately before kissing her belly.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too, I missed you."

"I missed you too." he kissed her again.

"hey, get a room!" JJ yelled from behind them.

They both smiled a turned towards the team that just passed through the exit doors.

"Hi guys, I'm so happy you are back safely." Garcia said to them.

"We missed you too, Garcia." JJ hugged her.

"I want you all back on Monday, enjoy the rest of the week." Hotch told them before getting to the car park, and driving home to see his son. The rest of the team said their goodbyes and each one got into their cars driving most of them home, Reid went to see his mother and Rossi drove to his cabin in the woods.

About two days later Garcia woke up with excruciating pain in her lower abdomen, she threw her arms around her belly.

"Derek." she managed to say in a small voice.

Derek shot awake and turned around to see his baby girl doubled over in pain. He was wide awake and got to her side of the bed in a flash.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked slightly panicked

"It hurts, I have the impression it's contractions." he voice trembling with pain and fear.

"I'll get you to the hospital." he got up, put on a pair of jeans and a shirt.

He helped Penelope down the stairs and got her in the car, before speeding off to the hospital. It only took Morgan 12 minutes to arrive at the ER.

"I NEED A DOCTOR!" Morgan shouted as he entered the ER with Garcia in his arms.

A doctor rushed to them. They put her on a bed, and wheeled her to an exam room.

"What happened sir?" the doctor asked.

"She just started having pains in her lower abdomen." Morgan answered lightly panicked.

"How far is she?"

"About 27 weeks."

"Ok, let's get an ultrasound to see what's going on."

The doctor took the device and rubbed the cold gel on Garcia's stomach. He searched for a bit and smiled as he saw the heartbeat, but as he kept exploring he saw something off.

"Have you been under much stress lately?" the doctor asked her.

"Yes, due to a long case at work."

"No more work for you, I'm putting you on bed rest for the remaining of your pregnancy. Avoid all stress. You're baby has lowered itself in the birth canal, so in order to avoid a premature birth, you should stay in bed as much as possible, only getting up to use the bathroom, and shower no longer than 10 minutes." the doctor explained.


End file.
